


Alone with us

by NCSP



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some really short shots on Thor and Loki after the Avengers<br/>I hope you will enjoy it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Fool

# 1. Fool

 

He walks nervously in the corridor. He has been a fool. Loki is right saying it every time, ho shouldn’t have behaved himself with him like that, he shouldn’t eve if he was angry and Loki made him nervous.

He has been a fool and now risks to lose the only person who he really cared about.

 

Tips  
I know, it's vey very short, but I promise to add a little shot every day, don't hate me


	2. 2. Maybe

# 2. Maybe

 

He squats down in the dark leather armchair, bending his knees on his chest. He can’t stand being treated like this, not by him, not by the one who told him to keep him more than everyone else. He has provoked him, it’s true, but he shouldn’t have behaved him like this the same. Three knocks on the door. There’s just one person of his acquaintance who knocks like this.

Thor appears in the door opening with a contrite expression depicted on his face.

He looks like a puppy who knows he has made big troubles, and he can’t hold out when he looks at him like this.

He can forgive him. Maybe.


	3. 3. Danger

# 3. Danger

 

He sighs with relief while Loki squats down in his arms and leans his head on his shoulder. He has been wrong and has endangered their whole relation just for a stupid sudden change of mood and has hurt him, thing that he never wanted to do; he just isn’t able to control himself, especially when is with him.

He can’t go on like this, he can’t risk like this anymore.


End file.
